A drive control apparatus of an opening-and-closing body for a vehicle is known, for example, as a power trunk lid having a trunk lid, by which a trunk-opening of the vehicle body is closed from a fully-opened position, a half-latched position and a fully-latched position, in that order. This trunk lid is driven to close from the fully-opened position to the half-latched position by a trunk drive mechanism (first driver), which includes a trunk drive motor (PTL motor), and this trunk lid is drawn in from the half-latched position to the fully-latched position by a closer drive mechanism (second driver), which includes a closer drive motor (LCL motor).
The trunk drive mechanism is configured of, for example, an extendable/retractable drive unit, in which one end and another end thereof is pivotally mounted between the vehicle body and the trunk lid, and is extendably/retractably driven by a trunk drive motor. Accordingly, when the trunk lid is driven to close from a fully-opened position to a half-latched position, a sliding resistance (sliding load) occurs in the extendable/retractable drive unit. Consequently, even when the trunk lid is fully-closed with the trunk lid driven to retract from the half-latched position to the fully-latched position by the closer drive mechanism, the trunk lid lifts up from the peripheral portion of the trunk opening of the vehicle body by an amount corresponding to the sliding resistance that occurs in the extendable/retractable drive unit, deteriorating the appearance thereof.